Alfred in Wonderland
by RenaRyuuguchan123
Summary: Alfred is a professor in one of the best colleges at a young age due to his gift of working with patterns super quickly. His main gift is finding the secret messages in dreams and unlocking them. Yet the one dream he can't unlock is his own that could change his life. Forever.


**Okay. I think I'll forget my other fics for a while because I PROMISE that I'll complete this one. I fail at this. -w-;; the idea for this fan fiction was inspired by an illustration by the artist Sanbonzakura or Ju Rei. If I know you on Gaia or DeviantART I'll send you a link. But I'm not using that picture for a cover. - -;; I'm afraid it would be inaccurate with the stories' plotlines. But anyway here's the fic and all. So yeah. lD Enjoy.**

* * *

_We all represent something in this world. It could be good. It could be bad. Some people choose to figure it out and many don't. However, to escape the hell of this seemingly fantasy world it's mandatory. Everybody doesn't realize it until they're murdered by the head._

Alfred in Wonderland chapter 1: The Mystery

Alfred sprung up from his bed, beads of sweat on different spots of his face and his body hot from the adrenaline rush. He panted as he felt his head. He knew there was something up. He was only covered by a light blanket and only wearing a plain tank top with his pair of worn out jeans that didn't have that regular toughness in them anymore. (He most likely bought them in a thrift shop that was probably previously worn by two different people before it ended up there.)

"That same strange dream…" He thought, looking out his bedroom window. He lived in a more high class apartment in the middle of New York City. Despite his young age, earning money was not much of a challenge. He had a gift when it came to figuring out problems and patterns probably ten times faster than the average student. In short, he skipped a few grades… He was probably at about sixth grade age when he received his high school diploma. And not even ten years later he was a professor at one of the most prestigious colleges in New York City.

"Why does that dream remind me of something… From so long ago…" He murmured to himself, picking up a small and simple journal on his night side table and etching something into it. Because solving patterns wasn't a challenge for him he was a master in the art of lucid dreaming. He knew, if you could have a lucid dream, you can control whatever you do in that dream. If you figure out you're in a dream with your favorite celebrity or something like that you could just make yourself make out with that person and have the best dream ever. And the best part? You'll never forget about it unlike the rest of those shit dreams about being trapped in school. Alfred couldn't really relate since he was in there about six years less than everybody else in his graduating class.

This dream however, was surprisingly ahead and immune to his special ability. It didn't have anything to do with his life or anything he can sense in the future. It's the same concept every time, The masked man with the wide hat and the trench coat with the Victorian pocket watch, Explaining rubbish about symbolism and murder. It made Alfred feel like he was doing something in his sleep he shouldn't have been. Then he remembered another quote from the English accented man.

"_It's all up to you. You are the key to the freedom of this cursed kingdom_." He echoed in his head. "God damnit! What does it all mean?!" He groaned, falling back on his bed. He never had trouble like this when it came to solving patterns and figuring out dreams. He was a living dream dictionary. Hell, some of the female students coined him as 'the charming dream key'. He thought the name sounded kind of witty without the 'charming' part. The only reason the girls of the campus take his English history class is just to 'have the class with the hot teacher'.

Sure, he felt happy knowing that he wasn't hated by his female students. But for them only taking his class just to check him out was too shallow, especially when they would 'fail' a test or two and he would have to have a private retake session with them. He disliked how such students would be so uninterested in such a fascinating subject such as English history. Despite the fact he was a loud and proud American citizen, he was fascinated with Victorian English literature and studying the famous murder mystery case of 'Jack the Ripper'. A student (Who was also head over heels for him but wasn't as desperate.) a year or two ago recommending him one of those weird Japanese comic books that had a section in it about a young aristocrat and his astounding butler acting as detectives for the Ripper, ironically finding out the killer was the young boy's aunt and a strange red haired man who became infatuated with the boy's butler… It was called Kuroshitshubi or… Something like that. He couldn't remember.

"Ah.. Thursday evening lecture day." He said looking at his wall side calendar as he buttoned up his snow white dress shirt. He loved teaching evening lectures. It gave him time to do things during the day and enough time for him to accumulate the energy to teach a mixture of different young adults his age about English culture.

"Alfred… What time is it…?" A soft voice came from his bedroom door. He smiled as little sister, Michelle, stood in the doorway, wiping her tired eyes in her baggy nightgown and holding her large stuffed rabbit she slept with. His father adopted the little girl before he left Alfred and her alone to go to The Big Easy to go on a wild fest at all of the strip clubs. The thought made his eyes furrow and pinch the bridge of his nose. "I hope that man has at least five STD's in him by now…" He thought. Bourbon street was probably the last place he would go, especially with his six year old sister. He actually had to go to that city for a class trip. ('Oh got why.' He would always cry in his head.) He liked the French quarter but the things he saw… It made him have to bleach his eyes out.

"About seven thirty… Big brother dosen't have to work until around the evening though." He grinned, picking his small sister up and holding her close. "That means I can show you something I just got." He smiled as his little sister's eyes began to widen and shimmer at the thought of new things. He chuckled, walking into their living room and sat her down on the couch. She quickly sat up criss cross style and watched him as he walked to the television and opened up a Walmart plastic grocery bag and took out a DVD case of the Walt Disney movie of Alice in Wonderland. "Brother what's that?" She said tilting her head as her raven hair fell off her shoulders and drooped on the couch cushions.

"I'll tell you." He grinned, sitting down next to her and wrapping an arm around her. "See this girl on the cover?" He said pointing to the iconic picture of Disney's incarnation of the infamous character Alice Liddle. "Yeah…" She said holding her rabbit close to her face. "See, this girl goes on an adventure in a land called Wonderland. She meets the Queen of hearts, has a tea party with a mad hatter and the March hare and encounters many exciting things." He smiled as her eyes widened again and she began to bounce up and down on the couch excitedly. "Oooh! I want to watch!" She cried as Alfred let out a chuckle and got up to go put the disk in the DVD system.

* * *

A knock came from the apartment's main door as Alfred was finishing up a chocolate frosted ring doughnut (That was sticking out of his mouth of course.) while adjusting his tie, getting ready for his evening lecture. He walked to the door and opened up to find Ivan, A Russian immigrant who Alfred often hired to babysit Michelle while he was teaching his lessons.. He gave off a weird aura but Alfred trusted him, Ivan like Alfred had a gift that got him to skip a few grades. Not as many as Alfred but he skipped about two grades for his outstanding reading rate. They were both geniuses but Ivan was actually taking college courses to become a rocket scientist. Like Alfred he gave off a mature first impression, a tall man with a broad figure. Though he was always wearing this scarf no matter what time of the year it was. He said it was a gift from his older sister who was working in the fields in Ukraine.

"Hello Ivan." Alfred said, welcoming the tall man into his home. "Hello Alfred." Ivan replied back, giving off his usual smile that let out that strange cute aura of his. "I'm only doing one lecture so I'll probably be home around ten at the latest. You won't have to worry about Michelle much. She's already watched Alice in Wonderland three times straight…" He said, putting on a black slick vest over his white shirt and black tie.

Ivan only let out a chuckle. "Da. You truly act like you're her father. Are you sure you two are truly brother and sister?" Alfred snickered and rubbed his neck. "I just spoil her too much… I do it to make it up for that moron I called a father." He said as the Russian nodded in understanding.

"Trust me, the only thing you'll have to do for me though is feed her and let her sleep. And you know that's easy." Alfred chuckled from the doorway, picking up his messenger bag, holding his lesson plans and homework done by students, then shutting the door behind him as he walked out of his apartment complex. Even though he had a driver's license, he usually took the subway to work. He found it wasted less energy and cheaper. (Gas was expensive in the Big Apple anyway.)

* * *

Alfred boarded onto the subway and sat down on the side, wearing his classy double button row black jacket as he got out his phone (Which of course, since he was wealthier, it was a more modern and fancy phone.) and made sure to look over what he was planning to teach.

About a minute into the ride, a couple high school aged girls (Who were probably on a night on the town.) giggled. Alfred raised his gaze from his phone, spotting the two sitting across from him. He paused for a moment and went back to killing time by playing a game on his phone. During his gameplay he listened to the two girls because even though they were whispering he could still hear them over the sound of the subway.

"_He looked in our direction!"_

"_I know! Could he still be in school? He's a lot cuter than the dinosaurs at our school…"_

Alfred sighed. He sometimes wished his appearance wasn't so attractive to other people. But he couldn't appear as a slob when he taught. Besides, it could come in handy when he found a girl he could date and probably eventually marry. After all, girls liked guys with blonde hair and blue eyes right? So he was an easy guy to spot, Which on his part he didn't like much.

* * *

Alfred walked into his classroom about half an hour before his students would usually arrive. He usually spent this time doing last minute planning, and writing the plans for the class on the chalkboard. He got out his main lesson plan and began writing things on the board. Today was mostly a review over the past chapter. After the test he was planning to give his students a break by giving them a week of movies. But what was he going to show them that focused on British culture and history? Doctor Who? Nah, too much time traveling in the future... Maybe he could ask his students when he was done with the review.

"Good evening Mr. Jones." A friendly English accent came from the doorway of his classroom. Alfred turned around to find probably his favorite pupil, Alice Kirkland, An English girl about his age who transferred from London. He didn't only like her for outstanding grades, but her friendliness was great and took his class because she wanted to learn, Not stare at him. Now she was a girl Alfred would date, And he wanted to. He wanted to date a classy girl who liked him for who he was. And that's what she was.

"Why hello Miss Kirkland." Alfred smiled, looking at her as he wrote on the board. She was always early to classes but this was probably an earlier arrival than earlier. Probably didn't know what she could do to kill time.

Alice sat in her regular seat and looked at him for a second. "I know this isn't an appropriate question to ask a professor..." She said scratching her chin slightly. "But how old are you? For a college professor you seem very young." She said. Alfred felt a pink rush go across his cheeks as he quickly looked back at the board and continued to write.

"About twenty two years old. I skipped about six grades." He said. He didn't prefer blowing his horn much. But around the girl he was infatuated with, and alone, he couldn't concentrate as well as he usually could, Probably because he was never in love. In high school for all he knew he graduated at the age of twelve, when puberty was only in its first one or two stages.

"Huh?! That's amazing! You must be a prodigy!" Alice cried with eyes about as wide as his little sister's get when she gets something she likes, which made Alfred chuckle slightly.

"The attention I get sometimes makes me feel like a superhero or something." He chuckled, he himself was interested in reading Marvel comics. He wasn't obsessed like those nerds that go to ComicCon and all that jazz.

"Well I heard my friends have been dubbing you the popular 'Charming dream key'." She said blushing slightly and scratching her cheek. That nickname always irked Alfred slightly. "Is it true that dreams are based on human past and future?" She said, not noticing Alfred slight annoyance.

"Oh. Of course. The meanings to your dreams are always hidden messages behind the actions or events that take place in your dreams." He said looking back at her.

"G-Good evening Mr. Jones." Another girl said walking in, about twenty minutes until the class started. This girl, was a transfer student from Japan. She was a complete otaku who spent all of her time drawing characters from manga. (Also Alfred when he wasn't looking.) She was also an outstanding student, yet she was in love with Alfred but knew the chances of the two getting together were slim.

* * *

"Okay I hope you all wrote plenty notes on that review because a lot of those details are going to be on the exam next Tuesday." He said circling a paragraph on the bored. "And I have a condition for this next exam." He said with a slight frown, pointing his stick of chalk at his students. "All exam retakes will not be private sessions. That especially goes for the ladies in the back." He said moving his chalk to the pair of girls who _really _wanted to get into his pants. A girl from Belgium, and another girl from Taiwan.

"_God… Why does my class get all of the transfer students." _He groaned to himself. "Okay. So I decided after my exam I'd give you all a break." There was a slight pause before his class turned into a complete uproar, Alice just sat there awkwardly. Alfred's eye twitched slightly as he rubbed his temples. "We're going to watch movies based off of historic events in England. Does anybody have any ideas?" He said as about a quarter of the classes' hands shot up, including the one Japanese girl's. "And no. We are not watching Doctor Who." He said before several hands dropped down, those students looking down, disappointed.

"Miss Honda?" Alfred said looking to the Japanese girl. "W-Werr… T-There's this anime I watched a few years ago called Kuroshitsuji… I think it would be good if we could watch it since it takes prace during Victorian Engrand." Her accent was always cloudy because her language had no L's. So… That's what it was called… For pronouncing something he wasn't familiar with that wasn't half bad.

"Okay. I will review it to see if it would be appropriate for my class." He said before checking his watch. "I guess we're out of time for today. I will see you all next Tuesday and remember to study your notes!" He said as his students began to pack their things, some already scrambling out the door. "Most of those review points will be on the exam!" He shouted out the door. All that was left after that was Alice, who was still packing up. Alfred smiled and erased the writing on the board.

"Are you waiting for somebody?" He said looking back at her. "I could walk you to your dorm if you want. It's fairly late."

"Oh that's okay." She smiled and zipping her bag. "I have somebody coming to pick me up." She said. Alfred then thought to himself. This was the perfect chance to ask her out. He may have been her teacher but they were both around the same age so that decreased the amount of controversy. But something could stir up. Alfred sighed "Here goes nothing…" He thought walking up to her.

"Alice… I know this is an unlikely question for me as your teacher to ask but I was w-wondering i-i-if…" He stuttered as his face began to go red. He wasn't used to doing this kind of stuff. Alice looked at him with a confused face.

"Alice? Are you in here?" A French accent came from the door. "_These transfer students…_" Alfred thought turning around. There stood a man about as tall as him, with about the same coloured hair but longer and slightly curly around the tips, his eyes were the same color as Alfred's but he seemed a little bit more mature looking than Alfred. "Oh Alfred!" Alice cried grabbing her bag. "I forgot to introduce you!" She said running up to the strange man.

"This is my fiancée." She smiled before Alfred felt his own heart sink. "Oui. And when you graduate we can go back to France where we can start our family." The man smirked, brushing his lips in her hair as she giggled and blushed. Alfred just watched the two, feeling his entire world fall apart around him. "I-I need to go home." Alfred said before speed walking out of the room and quickly down the hallway to the building exit trying not to let the tears flow from his eyes. "W-Why…?" He said before sitting at an empty bus stop and crying into his hands. He was only experiencing feelings he's never felt before. For once a girl who didn't focus on his looks and she just **has** to be taken.

* * *

"Brother? Are you okay?" Michelle said pushing Alfred's back as he lied on his bed, wearing the same shirt and pants he wore the night before. "Big brother's going through some feelings that he's never felt before…" He said muffled, his face in his pillow. "Come on brother! You said you would take me to central park today!" Michelle cried shaking his side.

Alfred then sat up and sighed before smiling slightly and ruffling Michelle's hair. "Fine. But just because I need a break is all." He said getting up. "We can go look at the dogs too." He smiled as Michelle beamed up and dashed out of his room to go get dressed.

**Phew! Typed that all in one night -proud-. Also here are some explanations of anything that may have seemed confusing.**

**Lucid dream****: A dream where you realize you are actually dreaming. When you realize this then you yourself can actually control what happens. Usually the first times of you entering a lucid dream will end with you waking up seconds after you realize due to the excess amount of excitement that may be felt.**

**Jack the Ripper****: An infamous murder case in England during the mid 1880's. The murderer was known for murdering prostitutes by killing them and removing their wombs with advanced medical scapels and knives.**

**Bourbon Street****: The most talked about and well known street in New Orleans in the French Quarter. A long street full of nice restaurants, voodoo shacks, strip clubs, and sex shops. Not a good place for children.**

**For now, I say farewell. I promise I'll post my next chapter soon! ^O^**


End file.
